…THE UBER FIGHT!
by joebthegreat
Summary: the smashers are invited to a tournament...Will any of them survive! read to find out! rated T for language... what else can you truely have in a story? chapter one is the worst one... I couldnt even finish it, read on and you will like it... FIN!
1. Intro

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 1!**

**intro!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except for five…and I stole the name Garry Stu and Marry Sue but who cares cause everyone uses it) the only thing I do own is how crappy my computer is and how annoying it is to take the crap I wrote down and type it all…. But hey you don't care do you… oh and I own the name of this story! YAY!

Oh by the way if you don't want to see death… then don't read

* * *

Fox was sleeping…. A wonderful sleep, dreaming about Samus… without her suit, then Falco slapped him. "Wake up dreamer boy… we need to be at the tournament thing in 10 minutes… We're gonna be late!" "Not if we fly through 5 gold rings!" Fox said rolling out of bed and getting in his Airwing. "Fox you idiot…you know that's all one big lie!" "No it isn't" "Yes it is" "No it isn't" "AH SCREW IT". They were both in their Airwings now and getting ready to go when Fox stopped "Shouldn't we tell everyone?" "Fox you moron we already left the Great Fox a month ago!" "OH!". They zoomed out and left a confused Peppy and Slippy "Where are those guys going off to now?" Peppy asked.

As they flew to the stadium they came upon Samus. "Hey their cutie" Fox said over the intercom "Dude wrong ship…" Falco cried "oh sorry". "Hey there cutie!" Fox tried again… "WHAT YOU STUPID **MAN**!…wait, do I even know you" "We've met in my dreams" Fox said licking his lips "YOU STUPID MAN!". It turns out, to Foxs liking, that Samus was going to the same event they were. So they went with each other… on the way Fox went through 5 gold rings and disappeared "What the hell?" Falco said

Falco and Samus came across C. Falcon. "Hey there cutie!" C. Falcon said "YOU STUPID MAN! BACK OFF!" Samus replied. "Oops sorry wrong ship… Hey there cutie!" "AHHH WHAT THE HELL NO!" Falco screamed. "Ahhh what's so bad" "EVERYTHING!". It turned out, to Falcos Dislike, that C. Falcon was going to the same thing they were.

When the three got to the stadium, Fox was waiting "HA I TOLD YA SO" Fox laughed and Falco just shook his head. They walked inside and saw an office kind of place with a big desk in the middle and lots of file cabinets on the side a door was there also that said "ARENA" and a hallway was going out opposite the way they came in. In the middle by the desk was a boy with a head the size of his body… and a man with a body the size of his head… "Hello my name is Garry Stu and welcome to THE UBER FIGHT!" the man with the small body said in an uber squeaky voice "you are group number 1 in this tournament TO THE DEATH". Fox started crying "y-y-you me-mean…. I-I have to fight S-Samus!" "Ummm yes… freak".

Garry lead them to the first room of the large hall… the door read #1. "You will all stay here tonight… come to the main room tomorrow at 10:00 p.m. to receive more details about the tournament and get your matchups… Oh and there is a game room at the end of the hall leading upstairs" with that he left. "Well my dear Falco… tonight may be our last night together and…" "SHUT UP!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Y. Link was sleeping… a wonderful sleep… dreaming about Samus, without her suit. Suddenly he woke up "what the… who the hell was that?" he said rubbing his head as Link stood over him "come young one, we must hurry to the portal!" Zelda and Gannondorf walked over too. "Are you sure about letting Gannondorf come?" Y. Link asked "Do not question your elders!" Link said in a fatherly stubborn manner. "Ummm we're the same person!" "I WANT NO MORE FROM YOU YOUNG MAN!" Zelda looked confused and Gannondorf was doing some voodoo"

They walked down a dirt path when the saw the portal, and stared at it… and stared and stared… "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LETS GO THROUGH IT!" Y. Link screamed "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" Link screamed back and stuck his nose up. Y. Link looked to Zelda for help but she just looked down, flustered. "I KNOW! Lets go through it!" Link said bravely and walked through… Y. Link shook his head and followed.

This time there was a man with long blue hair and a tiara and a girl with no hair and a…hem. She was named Marry Sue and gave the same speech Garry did and led them to room two. The whole time voices were coming from room 1... "GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE!" someone yelled… and squawked "but cutie its sooo fun!" another man giggled… a woman yelled "MEN!". Y. Link looked at the door with disgust.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mario was sleeping… a wonderful sleep… dreaming about Samus, without her suit. Suddenly he was slapped awake by Peach. "Who's this SAMUS you were moaning about!" she shrieked "but-a peach-a, I don't-a know any Samus!" Mario replied. "IM NOT PEACH-A IM PEACH… I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!". By this point Luigi and Bowser had walked over "what-a seems-a to-a be-a the problem-a" Luigi asked "to many -a's my-a friend… you-a sound-a fake… or Swedish" "Ah fuck it I'm just gonna talk normal". "ROAR ROWR RAAAA!" Bowser said sounding troubled "what-a the-a hell" Luigi replied. "IS ANYONE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" Peach started crying

"ROAR! Roar ROWR!" Bowser asked. "dude just be quiet" Luigi said "we don't know what the hell you're saying" Bowser looked down with pain in his eyes. "Why are we leaving the castle!" Peach screamed "I only took one servent with me and this one only has a week long guarantee!" "HEY" Toad looked up "I have feelings too!". "Simple" Mario answered as none of them noticed Toad say a thing "I got this letter a month ago… and it invited us to a tournament!" "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! OH MARIO WE ARE SOOOO OVER!". Peach was sobbing on Bowser's shoulder, Bowser looked up "RoAr!" "I said SHUT UP!" Luigi screamed

They reached a giant pipe… "LETS-A GO" Mario screamed and jumped in. Everyone followed Mario into the pipe but when Bowser got there he couldn't fit through and got stuck half way "roar RAR!" Bowser screamed before Luigi grabbed him and forced him down. "ROWR" Bower said "you're such an annoying prick!" Luigi screamed "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ME MARIO!" a girl screamed up ahead.

They came up out of a toilet into the same room the others came into (yes this room suddenly has a toilet). This time they saw what looked exactly like Mario except dressed like a doctor… and what looked exactly like Peach except….not dressed… Mario stared and Peach started Bawling again. "But Peach! Its YOU!". The nude Peach was named Harry Poo and gave them all the same instructions as the others then led them to room three. On the way they heard a Squawking bird and a Screaming boy.

-----------------------------------------------------

Pikachu was sleeping… a wonderful sleep… dreaming about Samus, without her suit. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck him and he woke up screaming "PIK PIKA PIK PIK!" he yelled wondering who Samus was. "JIGGY JIGGLY JIG JIG!" Jigglypuff yelled running over to him… then Pichu woke up and Mewtwo came out of the darkness (and its daytime too!) "PICHU!". "Come my little Pokemon! We have a tournament to dominate! MWAHAHAHA!" Mewtwo laughed cynically and floated on as they all followed him… hypnotized.

They reached a weird portal "Hmmm" Mewtwo thought "I need to see if its safe…" of course everyone can hear Mewtwos thoughts and so… "I wonder what this tournament will be like… maybe like the one I held… but they wont be expecting my dominance… I'm sooo evil… yah… I wonder whats on the ESP network right now maybe those sexy dancing gorilla bears… OH WAIT… crap… umm IM EVIL!"… "ANYWAY… I need to see if its safe". Mewtwo then grabbed Pichu and chucked him into the portal… BZZZZT … Pichu flopped to the ground twitching slightly. "Well I guess we'll just go around. The rest of the group just walked around the portal and into the building.

When they entered the building they saw a pink blob with feet standing next to a floating yellow snowball. "Greetings I am Scary Goo" the snowball said "HAHAHA it's a floating snowball! And its yellow! EWWW that's just gross and… OH CRAP!" Mewtwo yelled as Scary threw part of itself at Mewtwo.

They walked down the hall into Room #4 all the time hearing screams and cries and the whole shenanigan (cool word) when they got there Scary threw itself at Mewtwo but he was able to get up a shield in time and Scary just splattered on the floor. "PIKA PIKA CHU!" Pikachu screamed "WHAT!" suddenly a giant lightning bolt struck

-----------------------------------------------------

Yoshi was sleeping… a wonderful sleep… dreaming about Samus, without her suit. Suddenly DK slapped him to wake him up, all that did was give him extreme pain and a concussion so DK just shrugged and carried him the rest of the way. The Ice Climbers followed him looking lovingly at each other ignoring the tragic event that had just happened. Mr. Game and Watch was beeping along.

As they walked the Ice Climbers started smooching and giggling lovingly. Suddenly DK nudged Nana to show that they were there, at the barrels, but that just sent her flying into a nearby wall knocking her out, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Popo Screamed and ran to his fallen partner "Don't die on me!". DK was going to carry Nana too but Popo stopped him "Don't you touch her you beast!". Popo carried Nana into his barrel making sure to put his hands around certain 'places'.

The barrels shot them to the stadium where they saw a handsome red haired boy and a beautiful chick with a mask on. "What's the mas…?" Popo was asking "NO DON'T ASK! DON'T LET HER SHOW YOU HER FACE!" he screamed hysterically. She told them what everyone else had been told… and her name was Larry Lou. As they went to the fifth room they heard this.

1st room: Bird Squawk "GET AWAY ALREADY" other man "AWWW DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET!"… chicks voice "YOU STUPID MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!"

2nd room: Voodoo spells and chanting along with evil laughs…young boys voice "I TOLD YOU HE SHOULDN'T COME!" mans heroic voice "NOW NOW YOUNG ONE DO NOT DOUBT YOUR ELDERS! FOR I SHALL SAVE US ALL!" whiney chick "ummm ummm ahhh"

3rd room: another much whinier voice "OHH MARIO WHY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" some plumber voice "Ahhh come on peach! What did I do!" Loud roars another plumber voice "SHUT UP YOU FREAK!" more roars

4th room: actually there was a yellow puddle outside of the room and no noise at all inside… except for one ESP TV

Then they got to Their room and received the rest of the information and waited.

Now that they waited it was night time and they all went to bed (and Popo and Nana were having fun)

OK! that's my first chappy of my first fic on Please review and I don't care if you like it or not as long as you review… but of course if your mad cause you hate these KIND of stories… then you're an idiot for reading… but I'm actually pleased with this… and here is a list of people and how they died (trust me you will have to deal with lots of death… so don't be sad if your favorite character dies cause mine did too)

Fox: alive

Falco: alive

Samus: alive

C. Falcon: alive

Ness: alive

Y.Link: alive

Link: alive

Zelda: alive

Gannondorf: alive

Marth: alive

Mario: alive

Peach: alive

Luigi: alive

Bowser: alive

Dr. Mario: alive

Pikachu: alive

Jigglypuff: alive

Pichu: died to an electric portal bug zapper

Mewtwo: alive

Kirby: alive

Yoshi: died to DK's slap

DK: alive

Ice Climbers: alive

Mr. G&W: alive

Roy: alive

Woot Woot you just wait for next Chapter! MORE SAD ENDINGS… sadly some people will never live to fight in this tournament…R&R hoe's


	2. The Game room!

**THE UBER FIGHT!**

**PART 2: The game room!**

Thank you for the review I will now try to make this chapter much better than the first one… but I will still depress you all with the guys who are alive… I already know who dies when and I love making you guys cringe as I allow your least favorite character tolive… actually no but who cares

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but I do own my brain…I think…

Meh, I'm writing on and trust me you will love this latter into the story

* * *

The next day they all went to the game room… except Yoshi who, as it turns out died after DK hit him… so they threw him into the trash can… And the Ice Climbers . 

"She's just not ready to walk yet" Popo Said as Nana looked around the room confused… and violated

-------------------------------------------

(AT THE GAME ROOM)

Fox and Falco were arguing in the corner about how Falco's a bird but cant fly.

"Honestly, You have wings AND a jet pack… you should be able to float at least!" Falco tried to explain but realized that Fox was right… He SHOULD be able to fly… He was really depressed about it for a while.

Playing chess was Gannondorf and Mewtwo.

"I'm evil… Yes I'm sooo evil" Mewtwo kept thinking this over and over again "I wannabe black cause I'm evil" (now I realized the racial element in that statement after rereading this thing again and againand well… I laughed my ass off… please don't be offended I am in no way racist, I am sorry if you are but whatever…on with the story).

"Maybe together we can crush all goodness…" Gannondorf mentioned moving his pieces with voodoo.

"Yes of course! How evil!… I wonder how I could stop that bishop hmmm if he moves it there I don't think I could win… OH CRAP!"

DK and Bowser were playing darts, DK had already made 5 holes in the wall… And he had only thrown 6 darts!

"ROAR ROWR ROWRROWR" DK screamed.

"ROAR RAR RAR ROAR!" Bowser replied.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! NOONE UNDERSTANDS YOU!" Luigi screamed before running away from a barrage of darts.

Mario, Dr. Mario, and Peach were sitting at the bar.

"MARIO IM LEAVING YOU FOR THIS MAN! AT LEAST HE HAS A GOOD JOB!" Peach screamed being the drama queen she is.

"But-a Peach-a, What did-a I do?" (yes he went back to Italian annoyance… cause he likes it).

"MY NAMES PEACH! NOT PEACH-A!"

Samus and Link were competing at a target practice thingy as Zelda watched dazed when Y. Link ran up to Samus.

"I had a dream about you!" Y. Link pointed right at Samus

"ARG! YOU STUPID MAN DON'T YOU DARE TRY IT!… wait do I even know you! WHY DOES EVERYONE HIT ON ME WHEN YOU HAVNT SEEN ANY PART OF MY FLESH!"

"Stand Back Young one!" Link looking disgusted with Y. Link "You must learn to control your impulses!" It looked like Link was trying to defend Samus from a rapist as she screamed about how he was just a dirty man and she could defend herself…

"THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN!" Link screamed "ZELDA TAKE THIS BOY TO HIS ROOM"

Zelda just looked confused before taking Y. Link by the wrist and dragging him off

"BUT WERE THE SAME PERSON!" Y. Link screamed getting dragged off

Marth was by the bar showing off his wonderful blue hair and tiara and acting girly when C. Falcon ran up to him.

"Falco refuses my love… WILL YOU ACCEPT… I'm desperate!"

Marth gave some kind of Japanese response and started showing his hair off some more

"WATCH OUT MARTH IT COULD BE A TRAP!" Roy screamed and jumped between them with his sword out

"Fine… I know when I'm not wanted…" C. Falcon sounded hurt and sulked off to try and convince Falco AGAIN. Marth Just walked off to get a drink flinging his hair about not caring.

Pikachu was swimming along when suddenly a lightning bolt hit him…

"PUIKAKAKDFPASDFJKASDORJR ACVODFVS" he screamed as electricity blasted through the entire pool killing all life inside… luckily (or unluckily to you) he was the only one who died

"Wow… I'm gonna be the only one left.. How evil!" Mewtwi lauged like all villans do.

Kirby and Jigglypuff were seeing who could float in the air longer when a stray dart from DK hit Kirby… POP pink bits flew everywhere.

"JIGGY JIGG JIGJIGGY" Jigglypuff screamed as referees came and swept up the pink chunks into a garbage bag.

Mr. G&W was trying to break dance, something very hard for a 2-D person, When he fell through a crack in the ground and started beeping madly. The referees came and tried to vacuum him out but he was to far in there and Kirby, the one chance of getting him out, had been popped. He was left in there and eaten by lice, which is not a very pleasant experience.

Later that day it was 10:00 and they went to the main room…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Three more deaths and lots of sadness around the corner… please review even if its just to tell me about a new miracle product you found… or at least please read this… ahh whatever I'm gonna update either way. 

THE DEATH LIST (no I wont change the style if you don't like it skip over it for all I care)

Fox: alive

Falco: wishing he was dead

Samus: wishing all men were dead

C. Falcon: wishing for Falco

Y. Link: alive with a slight death wish

Link: alive

Zelda: alive

Gannondorf: died inside years ago but I don't care

Marth: alive

Mario: alive

Peach: sadly alive

Luigi: alive

Bowser: pissed at Luigi

Dr. Mario: chance at scoring with peach

Pikachu: died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: traumatized

Pichu: died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: "IM EVIL"

Kirby: died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: died by his head being bashed by DK

DK: murderer

Ice Climbers: alive and loving it

Mr. G&W: died by getting eaten by lice

Roy: scarred he might die

Once again Review and I might actually care what you say… I'm not too good at writing but hey I'm hoping to get better and give you something funny while I'm at it.


	3. A 'Dark' Alliance

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 3!**

**An 'evil' alliance**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or voodoo or evil people but I do own the word flatoblehof… if it was a word

I am extremely happy to have one whole review…(maybe I'll get more someday) don't worry I'll kill Marth soon enough… he's too much of a pretty boy to go unscathed… hmmm I wrote this a day before I submitted it (and I knew I would wait a day) that's because I like to watch you not care as I pretend you are suffering… I might update once a day but that's if you're good and give me a dollar… I will still write another chappy once a day……maybe… ahh who cares if my fanfic is a flop I'm gonna make this story work if I have to hypnotize you all!

* * *

So later in the day they all went to the main room for an assembly of sorts… as in all assemblies everyone was pissed off… except the person on stage!

"Greetings!" a weird looking hand yelled as blood spurted out from his wrist "I am Master Hand!" he yelled waiting for an applause (don't ask how we know it's a man) no one clapped however. "Anyway… You have all been invited to this tournament to see which hero/villain/thingnooneloves is the greatest of them all… obviously if you have died so far you are not the greatest".

After this many voices yelled…

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH OUR SOULS!" Link screamed heroically.

"OH MARIO! CARING MORE ABOUT GREATNESS THAN ME!" Peach cried.

"But-a peach-a, I-a didn't know!" Mario replied trying to convince her unsuccessfully.

"IM PEACH NOT PEACH-A!".

"ummm ok?" Zelda was confused… or scarred… or both.

"FATHER! I WILL AVENGE YOUR DEATH!" Fox yelled with his fist in the air.

"Dude your dad was killed by Andross… and we took care of that like… GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE!" Falco screamed.

"But cutie its sooo fun!" C. Falcon giggled.

Gannondorf was doing some sort of voodoo.

The Ice Climbers just sat there looking lovingly at each other ignoring what was going on around them.

"ROWR!"… "ROAR!" DK and Bowser yelled in unison.

"IF YOU ARE JUST GONNA SAY ROAR THEN SHUT UP!" Luigi cried.

"JIGGY" a nobody said.

"HES GONNA KILL US ALL! ARG!" Roy started running in circles wildly.

Marth just watched his pal run as he toyed with his hair all girly-like and stuff.

"YOU STUPID MEN AND YOUR COMPETITIONS!".

Dr. Mario and Y. Link actually listened.

"SILENCE!" Master hand yelled spurting a large glob of blood in the process "I will let you who stay alive and play the tournament live… so far the deaths have been because of your own stupidity".

He handed everyone a paper showing the first round contestants "Here is the list of who fights who… if you are underlined you are dead!" (don't ask how he handed the papers out cause I don't want you to have the nightmares I've been having).

The list was

Mario vs. Luigi

Peach vs. Bowser

Dr. Mario vs. Yoshi

DK vs. Mr. G&W

Fox vs. Samus

Falco vs. C. Falcon

Roy vs. Marth

Link vs. Gannondorf

Y. Link vs. Zelda

Mewtwo vs. Pikachu

Pichu vs. Jigglypuff

Kirby vs. Ness

Ice Climbers get a free pass

"The first round starts tomorrow… at… when I call for you…GOOD LUCK!".

Everyone left and went back to their own rooms… except Mewtwo and Gannondorf who went to the game room for a secret meeting (DUN DUN DUN!).

-------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo and Gannondorf were at a round table waiting for the others to come in.

"So what is our plan?" Gannondorf asked.

"HAHAHAHA… WE'RE VILLAINS… We don't need plans… what kind of villain needs a plan… honestly this guy must suck… what could HE possibly take over if he uses PLANS… sheesh I might as well PLAN who I invite to these meetings instead of randomly passing notes out… HAHAHA… oh wait… ummm… I'm evil!".

As Mewtwo talked DK and Bowser walked in and took a seat at the round table.

"Thank you all for coming" Gannondorf said to the tiny group "More would have showed but DK had to kill them all!".

"ROWR ROAR RORR!" Bowser exclaimed.

"What did he just say?" Mewtwo asked.

"ROWR ROAR RORR!" DK answered.

"Ok look just shut up and listen to us then… honestly what's up with all the roars… cant they speak English".

The beasts looked him in the eye but were hypnotized from it.

Gannondorf spoke up again "Ok first we need a name".

"HOW ABOUT THE EVIL EVILNESS OF REALLY EVIL PEOPLE!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Ummm no that kind of gives us away" Gannondorf answered.

"ROWR!" Bowser yelled next.

"Who the hell names a group ROWR!" Mewtwo started rolling on air laughing.

"Lets name it Voodoo monkeys" Gannondorf stated and everyone nodded their heads in agreement saying happy things about the name… or just Roaring but that doesn't count…

"Ok ANYWAY… we think it would be nice to thin the crowd as to make the fighting easier… of course I would like to defeat certain people so I'll just tell you who I want to die tomorrow…As we all know Bowser wants to kill Luigi and DK is good at killing random people…" as Gannondorf said this DK slammed his hands down in protest… knocking a pinball machine over which fell through the floor… bloddy death cries came from Jigglypuff "JIGGY JIG jiiiig"

Gannondorf grinned and started doing voodoo… then realized he had a voodoo doll of himself and screamed in pain… then hid it

"DK… you go kill Roy… Bowser… you can kill Luigi… of course I doubt some of you can do it with the history you have of getting beaten by heros… HA I doubt anyone will die tomorrow… I MEAN… ummmm… IM EVIL!"

With this Gannondorf hit a judge hammer down on the table and it disappeared "Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

That's right everybody! I have a plot (if not a very stupid one that will fall apart immediately)

And now for a death list! (underlined if dead)

Fox: alive but sad he has to fight Samus

Falco: can't wait to get his hands on C. Falcon

Samus: can't wait to beat down Fox for being a MAN

C. Falcon: can't wait to get his hands on Falco ;-)

Y. Link: isn't sure about fighting the princess he always rescues

Link: wants to be heroic and defeat Gannondorf but is disappointed Y. Link would fight Zelda

Zelda: alive and confused

Gannondorf: doing voodoo at this very moment

Marth: to busy showing off to care

Mario: alive but doesn't want to attack his brother

Peach: mad that Mario isn't gonna be there to protect her from Bowser

Luigi: alive but doesn't want to attack his brother

Bowser: can't wait to get his hands on peach

Dr. Mario: alive and doesn't have to worry about fighting yet

Pikachu: died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: died by DK's falling pinball machine

Pichu: died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: watching ESP TV

Kirby: died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: died by his head being bashed by DK

DK: Alone in this world… separated by the ROWRS… oh how sad…

Ice Climbers: alive and loving it

Mr. G&W: died by getting eaten by lice

Roy: he just knows something's out to get him… he just knows it

WOOT WOOT… next chapter is gonna be murderous so HA… if there is anyone you would like to see dead then watch in hope… if there is anyone you want to see live than may I remind you its very VERY unlikely… they might survive this chapter but soon… you just wait…

OH! And of course… R&R… or just R… or do the other R without reading… what do I care its staying alive either way


	4. Round 1!

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 4!**

**The first round**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo… I do not own SSBM… I do not own I do not own Romeo and Juliet… I do not own my house… I do not own this computer from which I am typing the things I am saying… I do not own death… I do not own voodoo… I do not own the voodoo monkeys… I do not own a single stock in NASDAQ… I do not really care about NASDAQ cause I'm just a kid… I do not own Child Welfare… I do not own your eyes… I do not own how sick you are of reading what I do not own… and finally, I do not own blood.

REVIEWS: Ok… I think I have at most 9 readers so 1 review makes me sad… but I'm willing to admit I am wrong because one man might have clicked on the 3rd chapter 9 times……. Maybe more by the time I get this submitted… SO REVIEW! I don't want to have a completed story and still only have one review giving me advice about how to write… and I seriously thank you cause that helped me…. HAHAHAHA what do I care I'm gonna update for any anonymous idiots that like this… If I make at least one kid slightly happy then my mission in life is still not complete… BUT I will have a warm tingly feeling inside (just FYI I really don't care… that was what we like to call a marketing ploy)

Oh yes and on a serious note this is a long chapter involving sad endings and I puked twice while reading this (gotta keep the wait off right?) oh yes but I did think it was sad too…(that's what we call warning)

* * *

The next day they all went to the game room ready to fight… except for those who didn't have to fight because their opponents had died…

DK and Bowser were playing jump rope giving Roy the idea that an earthquake was going on. So Roy ran in circles screaming when he tripped over his cape and fell into Gannondorf's and Mewtwo's Chess game… And lodged a bishop piece into his eye.

"I KNEW THEY WOULD GET ME!" he screamed as he fell onto the floor in pain and died.

"Wow that was fast" Mewtwo said "didn't think they could do it that fast…" and they got back to the chess game.

Luigi was sitting at the bar with Mario and Peach when a particularly hard bounce caused his face to slam into his beer bottle shattering glass all over and into his face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW-a" he screamed reverting to his Italian accent in the agony "I uhhh mean… OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed as Dr. Mario rushed over to help him.

Dr. Mario was treating Luigi's wounds and giving him random pills for some reason when he gave Luigi the wrong pill… exlax… so now Luigi was Stinky and bloody. Dr. Mario pulled out a portable shower and washed him off but accidentally washed him with alcohol. As Dr. Mario lit a match to get rid of the nasty smell Luigi was emitting they both exploded in a fiery ball of death.

Everyone watched in silence… amazed at the event that had just taken place… except Mewtwo.

"Wow that was interesting… They BOTH died immediately… CRUD DUDE! I didn't think those two could do it and then BAM they do… well well well I guess we need to… WAIT…ummmm…. I'M EVIL!"

Everyone's eyes were on Mewtwo now as they practically forgot what had just happened.

Later (not too much later though) everyone was back to doing the usual thing.

Y. Link was arguing with Link about the most recent killings.

"COME ON MISTER 'HERO' ITS SOOO OBVIOUS THOSE TWO ARE BEHIND THIS! DO SOMETHING!"

"I will have no more young man" Link said like a responsible adult "you're grounded!"

"BUT IM YOU!"

Fox was trying to show off his reflector against a baseball gun but kept messing up and the baseballs went flying into his face.

The Ice Climbers were sitting at the bar looking lovingly at each other and didn't even realize anyone was dead yet.

C. Falcon was showing his muscles to Falco trying to impress him so Falco just kicked him in the nards. THWACK C. Falcon fell over with tears in his eyes.

Peach was mourning the death of Dr. Mario and yelling about it being Mario's fault as Mario tried to prove his innocence… Suddenly Toad came out of Peaches pocket screaming.

"YOU ARE SO RUDE TO ME WOMAN!" he cried before getting stuffed back into the pocket he came out of.

Marth was showing his feminine charm to Zelda who was extremely confused.

"Ummmm that's nice… I ummm have hair too"

With this Marth fell down and cried… "I KNOW WERE FROM DIFFERENT KINGDOMS AND IT WOULD NEVER WORK! IM SOOO SORRY!"

Marth ran off crying and gave one last look at the princess he would always love… (I totally cried here)

---------------------------------------

Master Hand called them all down to the main room for the first round (no one was wearing a watch so we don't know when). He led them to a battlefield with a small place for people who weren't fighting to watch.

"OK FIRST UP IS… UMMMM… where did I put that paper… OH HERE IT IS" he said as he shot the paper out of his wrist with a glob of blood. "PEACH! VERSUS BOWSER!"

The two went to the middle of the arena when Bowser just picked peach up and threw her off.

"THAT'S NO FAIR! WHY MARIO! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT MEEEEEE"

Peach didn't realize that she had just been thrown to a lower platform until Bowser started to get close to her… which took like 5 minutes.

"OK… ummm… I KNOW!"

Peach pulled toad out as a shield as Bowser's claws came towards her

"NOOOO WAIT AAARG!" Toad screamed as he was sliced in half by the large reptile

"OH NO!" Peach cried… she backed up and pulled out a tennis racket and broke it over one of Bowser's spikes… she then broke her golf club and frying pan over him next although the frying pan did actually hurt him for a bit.

"ARG!" she cried running back further… she had reached the edge and Bowser was 10 feet… a.k.a. 4 minutes away.

She then got one last idea… She charged at him and slammed her butt into him at full speed as a giant explosion came on impact. Bowser's shell protected him from the blast but Peach's lower body was melted off in the process.

"OHHH MARIO! I hate… you….."

Bowser was ready to throw her off but she died of blood loss first.

"ROWR!" Bowser screamed and walked off.

"GREAT JOB BOWSER! And umm… nice try peach?" Master hand yelled as the other combatants watched in horror… or didn't care… or did voodoo.

"NEXT UP IS… FOX! VERSUS SAMUS!"

The two combatants walked to the middle of the arena and got ready to fight.

"Hey there cutie!" Fox said licking his lips

"ARG! YOU STUPID MAN! BACK OFF!" Samus screamed as she shot plasma into his face.

"I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!" Fox yelled with a complete change of attitude as he started shooting his laser gun wildly and Samus.

Samus started walking towards Fox only feeling a slight ping of pain as she then hit him in the gut. She followed this up with a series of kicks bringing Fox to his knees and then jumped above him, turned into her morph ball, and dropped a bomb… of course the bomb exploded early and sent her flying across the stage bouncing off random walls (those lasers from Fox did damage remember?) and off the cliff. Samus was caught by a safety net and transported up to the group.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" Fox yelled as he played with his gun like a little kid would do.

"Fox who are you talking to?" Falco asked.

"THE AUDIENCE OF COURSE!" Fox laughed as he waived into nothingness.

"Whatever"

When the group watching the fight opened the morph ball Samus was in blood and crushed up bits of flesh poured out.

"NOOOO MY LOVE! I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Fox threw his fist in the air as Falco thought to comment but then decided not to and just shook his head.

"GREAT JOB FOX!" Master hand yelled over enthusiastic as blood flew from his wrist "NEXT UP IS… CAPTAIN FALCON! VERSUS FALCO!"

As the two made their way to the arena Falco slipped on some of the blood "OW" he cried as he got back up rubbing his head.

"MY LOVE… WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" C. Falcon screamed rushing to Falcos side.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Falco cried as he ran to the arena… away from C. Falcon.

When the match started Falco started to blast C. Falcon with his gun… but it C. Falcon barely noticed… Blinded by love… C. Falcon ran up to Falco.

"MAKE ME YOUR CAPTAIN!" he cried and then hugged Falco.

Falco screamed and used his jet pack to blast away… then he kicked C. Falcon so hard in the nards that his sack popped. C. Falcon screamed and fell over as Falco pulled out a beam sword and hacked away.

"DIE… YOU… PRICK… DIE… BITCH… DIE!" he screamed hacking away until there was nothing left of C. Falcon.

"AND FALCO WINS!" Master hand yelled as everyone looked on in horror… or really didn't care… or didn't even notice that there was a fight.

"NEXT UP IS…. LINK! VERSUS GANNONDORF!" Master hand yelled as the two rivals made their way to the arena.

"I will say this" Link began in a heroic voice "I detest Violence… BUT THERE COMES A TIME WHEN ONE MUST FIGHT… for his country… his friends… AND HIS FAMILY! I WILL NOT FAIL MY DUT…" but Link never finished this speech because during all this time Gannondorf had charged up a punch and BAM off went Links head.

Y. Link was watching the fight waiting his turn when Links head slapped into him… "ow… CRUD… I JUST DIED! NO!" Just then the head spoke…

"YOU'RE grounded… young…….man…" those were Links last words…

"CONGRATULATIONS GANNONDORF!" Master hand yelled as Y. Link vowed revenge.

"AND NOW THE FINAL BATTLE! Y. LINK! VERSUS ZELDA!" As Master hand yelled this an extra large spurt of blood shot from his wrist and covered Y. Link

The two made their way to the arena… Y. Link wearing his red tunic because of the blood.

"Umm… I guess we fight then?" Zelda asked.

"No no no…" Y. Link replied grinning "it's a race to the bottom!"

So Zelda ran to the edge and jumped off.

"ARE YOU… UM… SURE ABOUT THIS?" she asked as she suddenly hit the safety net and was brought up to the top.

"THIS GAMES WINNER IS… Y. LINK!" Master hand yelled as Y. Link struck a pose… Zelda was clapping in the background but she didn't know why she was… she just felt like clapping all of the sudden.

"Wow a loser that didn't go off and die… never thought I'd see the day…" Master hand muttered to himself

"YES! I'VE WON AND I KEPT THE PRINCESS ALIVE! WOOT WOOT! GO ME!" Y. Link was gloating.

"OK EVERYONE THIS IS YOUR NEXT MATCHUPS!" Master hand yelled handing new papers out "DEAD GUYS ARE UNDERLINED"

Mario vs. Bowser

Dr. Mario vs. DK

Fox vs. Falco

Marth vs. Gannondorf

Y. Link vs. Mewtwo

Jigglypuff vs. Ness

Ice climbers get a free pass

"ROUND 2 STARTS TOMARROW!"

Everyone left the main room except for the Ice Climbers… who were busy staring into each other's eyes lovingly and happily…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! 

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE ICE CLIMERS! IS MASTER HAND FAVORING THEM IN THIS TOURNAMENT! WILL THE VOODOO MONKEYS MANAGE TO DEFEAT ALL GOODNESS! FIND OUT WHEN I DECIDE TO CARE!

Ahh yes that's sad… and hey I'm gonna be a bit confused about certain things in the future (blame a terrible plot) but hey you don't care cause I'm only fooling myself by thinking ANYONE is reading this… oh well.

THE DEATH LIST! (Underlined ones are dead)

Fox: Will avenge the death of his father and girlfriend

Falco: Is extremely releaved that C. Falcon is gone

Samus: Died by her own morph ball bomb

C. Falcon: Died by Falco getting pissed off and beating him

Y. Link: Proud of himself

Link: Died by giving a heroic speech that lasted too long

Zelda: Starting to think it WASN'T a race to the bottom

Gannondorf: Doing backflips... oh yes and he did die inside... for the same reason Marth died inside

Marth: Died inside when he learned he could never be with Zelda

Mario: Sad now that his brother and princess are all dead

Peach: Died by her butt exploding move

Luigi: Died when Dr. Mario failed to save him from tons of glass stuck in his face

Bowser: MWAHAHAHAHA

Dr. Mario: Died trying to save Luigi with exlax, alcohol, and fire

Pikachu: Died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: Died by DK's falling pinball machine

Pichu: Died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: Thinks he has a chance at this tournament

Kirby: Died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: Died by his head being bashed by DK

DK: Glad that he isn't the one who killed the majority of people anymore

Ice Climbers: Locked in the main room… all alone

Mr. G&W: Died by getting eaten by lice

Roy: Died thinking it was an earthquake and lodging a bishop in his eye

Read and Rodent… is that what R&R means… hmmm


	5. Midnight horrors

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 5! (Wow I'm at chapter 5 already)**

**The midnight horrors**

Review: (YAY I GOT A NEW ONE!) Zelda is always getting captured then most of the time really doesn't do anything the whole story but need rescuing. So I made her confused cause who else gets captured that much… HONESTLY Link must go through hell saving her all the time. I also made Peach relying on others for living except she's more of a bitch… he he

Disclaimer: I do not own any letters put together in any way close to SSBM or Nintendo… I do not own Romeo & Juliet… I do not own Shakespeare… I do not own the English classes that teach Shakespeare… I do not own England… I do not own Ireland… I am technically Irish… I do not own technology… I do not own Bill Gates… I do not own the Xbox… I do not own A Xbox… I do not own Gamecube… I do not own A Gamecu.. Yes I do… I do not own Sonic… I do own A Sonic game… I do not own idiots who think Sonic is in SSBM… I do not own idiocy… I do not own idiosyncrasy… if that's spelled wrong blame my spell check… I do not own spell check… I DO own a spell checker.

(I will be playing with calling Popo the blue one and Nana the pink one)

* * *

The lights went out and all the doors to the main room locked themselves… AND the Ice Climbers were still in the main room… TRAPPED!

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile the Voodoo Monkeys got together up in the game room…(which doesn't lock… only the main room and its doors lock).

"Hello everyone" Gannondorf said.

"Hello Mr. Higgins" everyone else said… except those who could only roar… they said roar.

"Why did you just call me Mr. Higgins Mewtwo?"

"What… I… I said Mr. Higgins… Damn that ESP dancing Gorilla Bears is one addictive thing… Man I could stay up all night with that sexy Gorilla.. UMMM ummm…. IM EVIL!"

"ANYWAY" Gannondorf said "We need new people to kill… people who either annoy me or have a chance at winning…"

"ROAR!" Bowser cried

"No… whatever you just said… No" Mewtwo said laughing Cynically

"Bowser you kill Mario… DK…"

---------------------------------------

The Ice Climbers were downstairs and had just noticed they were stuck in the room.

"Popo I'm scarred" the pink one cried holding tight to the blue one… scarred…duh.

"Its ok…" the blue one said not so sure of himself "we're only in the dark and all the doors are locked so no one can get to us"

As he said that a loud banging sound came from the front door.

---------------------------------------

At the front door Crazy hand was slamming himself into the door as usual… no one knows why he does this.

---------------------------------------

The blue one and the pink one ran and hid behind the desk.

"AHHHH! HOLD ON TO ME PINK ONE! I MEAN NANA!" the blue one cried.

The banging had stopped and they looked down on their position…

The blue one grinned…

The pink one grinned…

They sat there grinning… but before they moved

BANG!

---------------------------------------

DK had just slammed his hands down in protest when Gannondorf had given him his next assignment… Princess Zelda.

"ROWR!" He screamed as he slammed his Hands down in protest… Zelda wasn't even in the tournament anymore why should he kill HER.

---------------------------------------

The Bang had caused the desk that the blue one and the pink one were hiding under to collapse… There were screams of pain as blood oozed out from the rubble.

THEN MASTER HAND CAME TO THE RESCUE!

Master hand opened the door to the hall and ran in scooping the mess off of the Ice Climbers.

The pink one was dead as the blue one sat under her with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh well guess I'll find some other chick then" he said walking off when the ghost of Nana popped up.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MEMORY!" she cried as she blasted him with an icy mist causing him to disintegrate.

"Wow… better get this mess cleaned up" Master hand said to himself before having a force of wire men come and fix the place.

---------------------------------------

"Ok Voodoo monkeys… lets make sure we know what we're doing… Bowser has to kill Mario… DK has to kill Zelda… Mewtwo and I will not kill anyone… oh yes and when it comes time for us to fight each other… may the best man win… but don't kill each other cause we can use you… Basically we split the award 5 ways and the winner gets the most" Gannondorf then hit his Judge hammer onto the table making it disappear.

"ummmm wait whats the 5th person we give money to?"

"Oh... charity... all good villans have to give to charity..." Gannondorf replied

"ROWR!" DK cried.

"Whatever" Mewtwo said and they all left the room back to their own rooms.

DK and Bowser lagged behind and then ran back to the room for their own meeting…

"ROWR ROR roar ROAR ROWR!" DK cried.

"RAR ROAR rar RAAAR" Bowser replied.

More of these stupid roars came up and in the end I have no clue what they agreed on.

So they went back to their rooms when Y. Link… Mario… and Fox went up to the room to plan their own alliance…

"Hello everyone" Y. Link said

"Hello Mr. Higgins" the other two chanted back

"What the hell… where'd ya get that"…

"Oh I saw it on ESP TV" Fox answered.

"Yes well anyways… I believe that there is a secret alliance of evil… the members are Gannondorf… Mewtwo… Bowser… and DK… we need to stop them before its too late!"

"LETS-A GO!" Mario yelled pulling out a gun to go storm the bad guys rooms.

"NONONO… that would be dangerous to the innocents... Look Mewtwo killed all other Pokemon by now… Gannondorf has almost all the sword fighters gone and DK and Bowser are the only Mario Characters left except Mario! We need to save anyone left that is still alive.

"I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!" Fox cried holding his fist into the air

"Yes yes… we will get revenge by killing DK and Bowser"

"I will avenge my princess!" Mario was crying

"OKOK… Mario you kill Bowser… Fox you… Where'd Fox go!" Fox apparently ran out of the room screaming about avenging his father.

"Oh well… Mario kill Bowser then… I'll protect the guys that are still alive… Meeting dismissed" And he took a judge hammer and hit it over the round table that was suddenly there again and it disappeared.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! 

WHAT WILL BECOME OF ZELDA AND MARIO! WILL THE NEW ALLIANCE BE ABLE TO STOP THE VOODOO MONKEYS! AND WHAT OF THIS NEW THING BETWEEN DK AND BOWSER!

Ok for you guys that think this is getting serious just know I made most of that up on the spot to make this chapter longer than 500 words… it was originally just the Ice Climbers part and I decided that the rest was logical enough… or illogical enough.

AND NOW FOR THE WORLD FAMOUS DEATH LIST!

Fox: Will avenge his father and girlfriend

Falco: Wants to finish this tournament quickly

Samus: Died by her own morph ball bomb

C. Falcon: Died by Falco getting pissed off and beating him

Y. Link: Wants to stop Gannondorf

Link: Died by giving a heroic speech that lasted too long

Zelda: Thinks that her hero Link might be dead

Gannondorf: Died inside years ago and I feel so sad

Marth: Died inside when he learned that he could never be with Zelda

Mario: Will avenge his princess

Peach: Died by her butt exploding move

Luigi: Died when Dr. Mario failed to save him from tons of glass stuck in his face

Bowser: That secret meeting was exchanging recipes

Dr. Mario: Died trying to save Luigi with exlax, alcohol, and fire

Pikachu: Died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: Died by DK's falling pinball machine

Pichu: Died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: Thinks he can kill Y. Link

Kirby: Died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: Died by his head being bashed by DK

DK: That secret meeting was exchanging recipes

Ice Climbers: Died by DK collapsing the desk they were under

Mr. G&W: Died by getting eaten by lice

Roy: Died thinking it was an earthquake and lodging a bishop in his eye

R&T... Read and Tell me about it


	6. Round 2!

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 6!**

**Round 2!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Offspring, I do not own Romeo and Juliet, I do not own anyone in this story, I do not own those three things stand for I cant tell you… hey whatever.

Reviews: oh hey if you reviewed while I typed this I don't know… thanx though

It's the second round… what will happen!

* * *

The next day they all went to the game room… which now stank with blood.

Zelda and Y. Link were by the bar when she took a knife and despite Y. Links protests stabbed herself Romeo & Juliet style, she had just learned Link was dead.

"But I AM Link! WAIT NOOOOO! ARG! WHO AM SUPPOSED TO RESCUE NOW!"

DK and Bowser were playing darts again and more holes started appearing in the wall.

"ROWR!" Bowser screamed.

Suddenly Mario walked up to Bowser.

"YOU-A KILLED-A PEACH-A, NOW-A YOU PAY" Mario cried and then jumped on Bowser's head… a strange jump noise came and Bowser fell through the floor… Mario's victory song came on and he gave the peace sign to nobody.

Fox was talking to Falco about how flying through 5 gold rings HAD to be worth something… Falco was annoyed, but happy to not worry about C. Falcon anymore.

Marth had witnessed Zelda kill herself… he was all alone now… he cried with the pain… different kingdoms had separated him from Zelda… oh the pain!… he twirled his hair 0.258 seconds slower because he missed Zelda and Roy. (sooo sad:-( )

Gannondorf and Mewtwo were playing Chess again.

"Hmmmm I wonder what's on ESP TV… or PSI… or CSI… hmmm I can checkmate him if that knight doesn't die.. CRAP" Mewtwo said as Gannondorf blasted the knight with voodoo.

Ness was sitting in a corner… playing with his yo-yo, ignored by anyone else… WHEN SUDDENLY THE YO-YO WENT OUT OF CONTROL AND HIT NESS IN THE HEAD! It only caused minor damage and Ness just rubbed his forehead and got back to yo-yoing WHEN SUDDENLY HE TRIPPED! He got back up and got back to yo-yoing.

---------------------------------------

Latter that day Master hand came and brought the contestants to the arena.

"NOW THE FIRST MATCH IS FOX! VERSUS FALCO!" Master hand yelled.

"I must avenge my father AND my beloved Samus… FALCO YOU'RE MINE!" Fox screamed.

"Umm Fox… I not only had nothing to do with that… but I helped you avenge your father"

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

"Whatever"

Fox charged at Falco and started chocking him… Falco kicked Fox off him and blasted him… doing nothing at all… Fox in his rage picked up a hammer… but the head flew off so Fox just started beating Falco with the stick… doing nothing.

"WHY…WONT…THIS…WORK!"

Falco shot Fox again doing nothing so Fox dropped his stick and Falco put the gun down… now Fox started shooting wildly at Falco doing nothing at all.

"WHY CANT I HURT YOU! ARE YOU A GOD! IS THAT THE SECRET! DID YOU FLY THROUGH 5 GOLD RINGS WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING!"

"ARG SHUT UP!" Falco screamed and charged at Fox.

Fox activated his jet pack and flew at Falco… but the jet pack went crazy and engulfed Fox in a fiery ball of death… and this fiery ball of death was heading straight at Falco! they both melted in the heat.

"ARG! NOO… Fox…"

"FALCO! I WILL… avenge… you…"

"DOUBLE LOSS!" Master hand yelled spurting blood out like crazy…

Everyone watched in horror… or not really caring about what happened to those two.

"NEXT UP IS! MARTH! VERSUS GANNONDORF!"

The two made their way to the stage as Marth played with his hair looking dramatically at the sky.

Gannondorf was charging up a high kick as Marth looked sadly at the sky hearing anime music in his head… BAM… Marth went so high up he never came down again.

"GANNONDORF WINS!" Master hand cried "NOW FOR THE FINAL MATCH TODAY! Y. LINK! VERSUS MEWTWO!" Master hand spurted tons of blood out again… turning Y. Links tunic red.

"hmmm everyone dies in these battles… I don't wanna die! Ah I wont die cause I'm sooo evil… ya… I'm evil!"

As Mewtwo thought to himself Y. Link drank an entire bottle of milk.

Mewtwo charged at Y. Link and spun him around with his psychic powers… but Y. Link recovered before Mewtwo was even done with his move and whacked him with his sword.

"OW! Wait why didn't that sword kill me? Maybe its cause I'm sooo evil"

Mewtwo then chucked Y. Link off the stage… but Y. Link spun around like a helicopter with his sword and started flying… he flew back up and started chasing Mewtwo around when he launched down while still spinning and sliced Mewtwos head off (that little strand isn't that hard to break).

"AND YOUNG LINK WINS! THIS FINISHES ROUND 2!" Master hand screamed as no one bothered to cheer.

Master hand led them back to the main room and gave them the list for who fights who in round 3.

Mario vs. DK

Gannondorf vs. Y. Link

"SEE YOU TOMARROW!"

Everyone went to their rooms except Gannondorf met with DK and Y. Link met with Mario.

At Gannondorfs meeting…

"DK kill Mario… then we can split our money up 3 ways… one for me… one for you… one for charity"

ROWR!" DK screamed

"whatever"

At Y. Links meeting…

"Mario kill DK… there are no innocents left to save but we should at least stop those two before more evil occurs" Y. Link said

"OK-A" Mario said and NOW everyone went to their rooms

* * *

WOOT WOOT! GOTA GO SEE YA SOON!

BUT FIRST! IT'S THE DEATH LIST! (oh and its bold if they are alive… don't ask me why)

Fox: Died by his own Fire Fox move

Falco: Died by Fox's Fire Fox move

Samus: Died by her own morph ball bomb

C. Falcon: Died by Falco getting pissed off and beating him

**Ness: Alive**

**Y. Link: Ready for the battle of the universe**

Link: Died by giving a heroic speech that lasted too long

Zelda: Died by killing herself Romeo & Juliet style

**Gannondorf: Ready to squash that annoying kid**

Marth: Died by being overly dramatic

**Mario: Ready to stop DK's reign of terror**

Peach: Died by her butt exploding move

Bowser: Died by Mario jumping on his head

Luigi: Died when Dr. Mario failed to save him from a ton of glass stuck in his face

Dr. Mario: Died trying to save Luigi with exlax, alcohol, and fire

Pikachu: Died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: Died by DK's falling pinball machine

Pichu: Died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: Died when Y. Link turned into a helicopter

Kirby: Died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: Died by his head being bashed by DK

**DK: Finds it offensive that you would call him a murderer**

Ice Climbers: Died by DK collapsing the desk they were under


	7. Round 3!

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 7!**

**Round 3!**

Disclaimer: I don't own this… if you are stupid enough to think that I DO own this than dang!

Reviews: this is not a very popular story… but hey go to my SSBM advertisements if you want popular story to look at… oh well… WAA!

(this is the most boring chapter in the story… that's slightly why its funny but hey this story's almost over now)

* * *

The next day in the game room was just Mario and Y. Link on one side starring down Gannondorf and DK on the other side. 

Then Master hand came into the room WITH Crazy hand this time and led them all to the arena.

"CONGRATULATIONS! WELCOME TO THE SEMI FINALS!" Master hand yelled as Crazy hand twitched all over the place and then fell on! No one…

"OUR FIRST MATCH TODAY IS DK! VERSUS MARIO!"

DK and Mario went to the arena and starred at each other… then Mario launched a fireball at DK and all of DK's hair was burnt off.

"ROWR ROWR ROWR!" DK screamed and started pulling barrels out and chucking them every 5 seconds.

Mario jumped over one barrel ran forward and jumped over a second barrel…. Got a hammer and started hitting barrel after barrel then got close and DK hit him with a Barrel cannon… Launching Mario into DK… SPLAT!… Mario and DK were both killed by the impact.

"OHH WOW! WHAT AN ENDING! AND IT'S A DOUBLE LOSS!" Master hand screamed

Crazy hand started rolling on the floor laughing "AHHADHFADFHADCHASHFHADFHA" (yes that's how he laughs)

"AND IN OTHER STRANGE EVENTS IT TURNS OUT THIS ISNT THE SEMI FINALS BECAUSE NESS IS STILL HERE!" Master hand yelled and Ness looked down at his feet.

"NEXT UP IS Y. LINK! VERSUS GANNONDORF!"

They both went to the arena and looked at each other… then Gannondorf started doing voodoo on Y. Link causing him to fling around getting damage. Gannondorf then charged at Y. Link and blasted him with purple energy causing Y. Link to fall down… as Y. Link was dying Gannondorf laughed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gannondorf yelled

Y. Link gathered all his strength and readied an arrow… then shot it right through Gannondorfs heel…

Now as it turns out Gannondorfs mother had dipped Gannondorf into a pool of invulnerability… however she only dipped hi heal in and ignored the rest of his body… of course that was his right heel she dipped into the pool and Y. Link shot his Left heel.

"NOOOOOOOO" Gannondorf screamed as he burst into flames and died…

"THIS GAMES WINNER IS! Y. LINK!" Master hand screamed when suddenly Y. Link died

"WE'RE DONE WITH ROUND THREE! EVERYONE COME BACK TOMARROW FOR THE SEMI FINALS!" Master hand yelled giving everyone a piece of paper

"IF THEIR UNDERLINED THEN THEY DIED!"

X vs. X

Y. Link vs. Ness

"GOOD LUCK WITH THE SEMI FINALS EVERYONE!" Master hand screamed as everyone went to their rooms.

The rest of the day was quiet… the game room was empty and stank with blood… you probably couldn't hear a pin drop… cause that's hard to hear in the first place…

In room #1 it had been quiet forever… everyone who talks in it died

In room #2 it had finally settled down… every night Gannondorf was doing voodoo and every night Y. Link tried to stop him despite his older self… but now all was quiet

In room #3 it had been quiet for a long time… all that was to be heard was Mario working on the plumbing crying over his friends from time to time… they owed him money and now he'd never get it back…now however it was completely quiet

In room #4 it had been quiet for a bit… when Mewtwo was in it, it was simply chanting "I'm evil" all the time…. Now it was quiet.

In room #5 it was extremely messy… DK's accidents had killed the first 2 wire man maids that went inside and so no one went in there any more… not to mention the Ice Climbers bed was REALLY messy… now however it stank in silence.

* * *

HAHAHAHA the shortest… most boring chapter in the story… I'm sorry but now Ness is the only one left alive… WILL HE STAY ALIVE! 

Well hey it might get to 10 chapters before its done with a certain thing I was thinking about… but hey oh well…

THE DEATH LIST!

Fox: Died by his own Fire Fox move

Falco: Died by Fox's Fire Fox move

Samus: Died by her own morph ball bomb

C. Falcon: Died by Falco getting pissed off and beating him

**Ness: Alive**

Y. Link: Died by Gannondorf's voodoo

Link: Died by giving a heroic speech that lasted too long

Zelda: Died by killing herself Romeo & Juliet style

Gannondorf: Died by Y. Link shooting him through the heel

Marth: Died by being overly dramatic

Mario: Died by DK's Barrel Cannon

Peach: Died by her butt exploding move

Bowser: Died by Mario jumping on his head

Luigi: Died when Dr. Mario failed to save him from a ton of glass stuck in his face

Dr. Mario: Died trying to save Luigi with exlax, alcohol, and fire

Pikachu: Died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: Died by DK's falling pinball machine

Pichu: Died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: Died when Y. Link turned into a helicopter

Kirby: Died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: Died by his head being bashed by DK

DK: Died by his own Barrel Cannon

Ice Climbers: Died by DK collapsing the desk they were under

Roy: Died thinking it was an earthquake and lodging a bishop in his eye

R&R&C read and review and cry… and then leave me alone! My favorite characters are all dead! Except I DO like Ness… but realize I'm making fun of the fact that he's a nobody in this game without a single friend… OH HOW SAD!

less than 1000 words! WAAA


	8. The ending

**THE UBER FIGHT! CHAPTER 8!**

**The end of the tournament**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who thinks I aught to be shot… I do not own anything in this story except 5 characters, who barely made an appearance (oh and tikitikirevenge came up with the Andross/Mother Brain romance)

Reviews: Bleb said: dang no one reads this

I say: yep but this is last chapter so now I can focus on other stuff that peeps like…

SORRY TO ANYONE WHO LOVED THIS STORY (yes that one person who did) ITS OVER AFTER THIS

* * *

The next day Ness walked out of his room into the main room where Master hand was waiting.

"GOOD MORNING SMASHERS! WELCOME TO THE SEMI FINALS!" there was as brief pause and then he talked again "AND THE SEMI FINALS ARE OVER! WHOS IN THE TOURNAMENT! HERE!"

Master hand shot a paper out of his wrist with a glob of blood that showed…

X--------------------------------VERSES-----------------------------NESS

"WHO WILL WIN! FIND OUT TOMARROW"

Then all the contestants went to the game room for the rest of the day…

Ness played with his yo-yo WHEN CRAZY HAND SLAMMED THROUGH THE WALL AND! Impaled himself on a pogo stick floated around for a bit and died.

Ness looked at the scene and went back to his yo-yo.

Then everyone went to bed.

---------------------------------------

The next day everyone went to the Main room for one last time.

"WELCOME TO THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINALS!" with that the Five people came out to cheer the smashers on… Stu… Sue… Poo… Goo… and Lou were all there.

There was a pause…

"AND YOU DID IT!" Master hand screamed "NESS WON THE TOUURNAMENT! YAY!"

The Five-man crowd cheered on…

Ness was handed a plastic trophy the size of his head and 50,000! Yen… which was only 500 Dollars… which couldn't pay for a taxi ride home with the inflation these days…

BUT a crowd of people that Ness knew came around him and carried him on their shoulders home…

"Isn't it great" Master hand said, "I always like happy endings"

"He reminds me of myself…" Garry Stu said.

"Are you sure that's not a girl?" Marry Sue asked.

Harry Poo was silent.

"Well I'm just glad I'm alive" Scary Goo said, as he was now an ice cube.

"Why didn't that Roy kid want me to take off my mask?" Lou asked as she took off her mask revealing a beautiful face.

As Ness was headed home he got hit by a car killing him and the crowd with him…then the man in the car stepped out and took the 50,000 Yen and drove off.

Then Master Hand and the 5 Peeps walked into the arena which then collapsed killing them all… the same guy who was driving the car that killed Ness was seen tip toeing away from the scene.

---------------------------------------

(the ending of all those game characters worlds)

Andross… with no one to stop him left destroyed the Great Fox and Corneria.

The Mother Brain with Nothing to stop her Took over HER galaxy… then married Andross, they have 5 brainchildren now…

Races went on just the same without C. Falcon… No one missed him.

Ness's friends and family were all killed in that car crash and the neighborhood doesn't really care…(not much of a neighborhood anymore)

Hyrule without the heroes OR villains led a life of peace… before the people in their boredom went to war with each other and all died.

In Marths kingdom there was a rescue team of rag-tag warriors who set off to find their Prince… it led them on a journey across the land until they all died trying to cross a river.

In the Mushroom kingdom… The Toad people rebelled against any HUMANS left alive… then went to war with the Koopas… they forgot one vital thing however… weapons… SO the toad people all died out minutes into the war.

Ash cried every night over the loss of his Pikachu… and Jigglypuff… and Pichu…. He didn't know what to think anymore so he turned to drinking and in a crazy night blew the Pokemon League up with Misty and everyone inside…. Then died of alcohol poisoning.

In Kirby's world… without a hero to save the people King Dedede killed all the waddle dees… then Meta Knight started taking revenge on random people for no reason and in the end Marx took all of Popstar and Sold it all for a tricked out van.

Yoshi is in my book part of mushroom kingdom… and will always be part of mushroom kingdom.

With DK gone Diddy and Dixie and all those other freaks had a wild party and then went off and stole the UK's collection of bananas for the Queen… then they got caught and beheaded.

The Ice Climbers were not very known and therefore not missed.

All the Game and Watch people missed there hero and couldn't do simple random tasks anymore and therefore died.

In Roy's kingdom the People set out with a rag-tag group of inexperienced soldiers and all died when they realized they forgot to pack food before they left…

The hand people didn't care about the two hands who died holding that tournament… an then realized they are just hands and therefore cannot reproduce… then died off.

* * *

THE END!

HAHAHAHAHA that was a good story in my opinion but who knows and cares what you think…

DEATH LIST (one last time…)

Fox: Died by his own Fire Fox move

Falco: Died by Fox's Fire Fox move

Samus: Died by her own morph ball bomb

C. Falcon: Died by Falco getting pissed off and beating him

Ness: Died by getting run over by a car

Y. Link: Died by Gannondorf's voodoo

Link: Died by giving a heroic speech that lasted too long

Zelda: Died by killing herself Romeo & Juliet style

Gannondorf: Died by Y. Link shooting him through the heel

Marth: Died by being overly dramatic

Mario: Died by DK's Barrel Cannon

Peach: Died by her butt exploding move

Bowser: Died by Mario jumping on his head

Luigi: Died when Dr. Mario failed to save him from a ton of glass stuck in his face

Dr. Mario: Died trying to save Luigi with exlax, alcohol, and fire

Pikachu: Died by zapping himself in a pool

Jigglypuff: Died by DK's falling pinball machine

Pichu: Died by electric bug zapper portal

Mewtwo: Died when Y. Link turned into a helicopter

Kirby: Died by being popped by DK's dart

Yoshi: Died by his head being bashed by DK

DK: Died by his own Barrel Cannon

Ice Climbers: Died by DK collapsing the desk they were under

Roy: Died thinking it was an earthquake and lodging a bishop in his eye

Master hand: Died by a faulty building design

Crazy hand: Died by impaling himself on a pogo stick

The sue/stu/poo/goo/lous: Died by faulty building design

If you read through the whole thing then good job! now review...


End file.
